67 Things To Learn
by Grinjill
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. É dada a tarefa a Ichigo de ensinar Grimmjow tudo sobre o mundo humano, incluindo certos tópicos que ele prefere evitar. E como se não bastasse Grimmjow usa a maioria das coisas que aprende contra ele. Contêm GrimmIchi, outros pares e crack!
1. Celular

**Título original: **67 Things To Learn

**Autor/a: **Skitlz (créditos totais a essa pessoa u_u)

**Tradutora: **Grinjill (oh really?)

**Nota crucial da tradutora: **O autor/a pelo que me parece começou a escrever a fic antes ou durante a Guerra do Inverno (ou ele/a está fazendo tudo do jeitinho dela, afinal ainda está postando), então leiam aqui como se Ichigo não tivesse perdido seus poderes de Shinigami e ainda mantém contato com os manolos da Soul Society, ok?

**Outra nota da tradutora, não tão crucial:** Nomes próprios como Shinigami, Arrancar, gigai/etc, estes eu não colocarei plural neles. Porque eu acho melhor assim.

-x-

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada disso é meu._

_**Aviso:**__essa história contém violência, linguagem imprópria/ suja e assunto adulto leve._

Espero que você goste!

_"O Arrancar parece muito interessado em derrotá-lo..."_

_"Oh, eu não me importo. Tenho tudo planejado. Além do mais, eu não acho que lutar seja só o que ele queira."_

_"Kisuke…?"_

Era apenas um dia qualquer na cidade de Karakura. A maioria das pessoas estava apenas acordando, algumas ainda na cama. Ichigo Kurosaki era uma delas. Ele estava tão cansado que sair não era sequer uma opção. Mesmo quando seu pai irrompeu pela porta e gritou com ele, este apenas ignorou. A Guerra do Inverno havia acabado no ano passado, mas ele sentia como se fosse ontem. Tudo doía ainda e ele precisava desesperadamente de um tempo. Mas com todos os Hollows perambulando por aí, isto era impossível. Ainda tinha alguns Shinigami da Soul Society ao redor, para ajudá-lo um pouco. A maioria deles sobreviveram na Guerra. Outros não. Hinamori e Hiyori, por exemplo, estavam mortas. Suas lesões eram muito severas. Algumas pessoas não seriam capazes de andar por um bom tempo ou até mesmo se mover. Comparado a eles, Ichigo estava num bom estado, graças ao poder de cura de Orihime.

Um dos poucos resultados positivos que saiu da guerra era que todos os Arrancar foram destruídos.

Bom… Quase todos. Neliel e Grimmjow estavam vivos ainda. Nel era uma amiga (pelo menos para Ichigo) mesmo que quase todos os Shinigami não confiassem nela. Ela estava morando com Orihime agora. E Grimmjow… Bem, ele não tinha idéia alguma de onde estava. Porém Grimmjow tinha uma suspeita de que Urahara dera a ele um gigai para usar de modo que ele não conseguia sentir nenhuma reiatsu de Grimmjow, não como se ele fosse bom nisso. Mas ele estava começando a aprender. Yamamoto ordenara a todos os Shinigami que estavam em Karakura para matá-lo assim que o visse sem nenhuma hesitação. O problema é que, se alguém ainda conseguiu vê-lo, ele teria fugido num piscar de olhos. Ichigo o vira há uma semana, em pé sobre o telhado de um dos edifícios mais altos da cidade. Eles se olharam por um breve momento, Grimmjow sorriu para ele, e então desapareceu. Ichigo notou que o fragmento de máscara na sua bochecha direita desapareceu, o que significava que ele estava realmente usando um gigai. Ichigo se perguntou onde ele estava. Então ele se perguntou por que Grimmjow queria saber onde ele estava. Por que ele se importaria com aquele cara? Ele chutou sua bunda duas vezes e quase o matou! Mas ainda-

"VOCÊ TÁ ESCUTANDO?" Rugidos de seu pai irritado o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Huh?"

"QUE "HUH" O QUÊ!" Ichigo não foi rápido suficiente para se esquivar do sapato que lhe bateu na direita de seu rosto. Ele jogou o sapato de volta, segurando seu nariz machucado.

"QUE PORRA É ESSA?"

"TIRE ESSA BUNDA DA CAMA!"

"QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA?"

"JÁ SÃO QUASE MEIO-DIA E VOCÊ AINDA NA CAMA, ESSE É O MEU PROBLEMA!"

"Pai, deixe-o sozinho ok?" Karin interrompeu os gritos, um pouco irritada.

"O almoço¹ tá pronto!" Eles ouviram Yuzu do andar de baixo.

"É melhor você estar lá embaixo em dez minutos!" Seu pai avisou Ichigo.

"Tá, seja o que for… Saia do meu quarto já!" ele o empurrou para fora e fechou a porta.

"_Estúpido do caralho…" _Ichigo pensou, enquanto esfregava seus olhos, sonolento. Quando ele finalmente estava vestido e menos sonolento do que antes, desceu as escadas para a mesa de jantar. Ao chegar ao local, foi recebido por suas irmãs e seu pai. Ele nada respondeu, começando a comer. Seu pai tentou conversar com ele ontem, e quando Ichigo ouviu a palavras "_puberdade"_ e _"sexo",_ chamou seu pai de "_bruxo velho e demente''_ e saiu correndo do quarto. Ok, talvez sejam os hormônios aflorando, mas seu pai não sabia de nada sobre ele! Não tinha o direito de estar lá e falar sobre como ele "entendeu" o que estava se passando por Ichigo. E sim, talvez ele tenha agido como um completo idiota nas últimas semanas, mas talvez não tenha sido totalmente os hormônios. Por acaso alguém sabe como foi _difícil pra porra_ para ele derrotar Aizen? Eles não tinham ideia de como ele estava se sentindo!

"Eu falei com Rukia ontem. Ela estava muito preocupada com você porque faz uma semana que você não fala com ela." Karin disse casualmente.

"E daí? Talvez eu não esteja muito a fim de falar com ela." Houve um longo silêncio depois e certa tensão. Ichigo estava bravo, e não sabia por quê. Talvez ele soubesse, sim, mas as razões eram tão imaturas… Primeiro que ele ficou chateado por não ter tido folga por um longo tempo, fora os montes de lição de casa e agora seu pai nem sequer o deixava dormir!

"Por que esse mal-humor toda hora?" Karin perguntou eventualmente.

"Porque eu me sinto assim!"

"Isso é uma razão estúpida! Você não pode agir como um carrancudo cara de bunda só porque você se sente assim sem considerar os sentimentos das outras pessoas!"

"Foda-se as outras pessoas! EU FAÇO O QUE QUERO INFERNO!" Gritou furioso. Ele se levantou, derrubando a cadeira no processo e saiu de casa como um furacão, embora seu pai chamasse por ele. Mas ele não se importou. Estava absolutamente puto. Era sempre sobre eles, constantemente, 24/7, protegendo-_os,_ cuidando _deles,_ preocupando-se com _eles_: e sobre as **suas **necessidades? Foi tão terrível ele ter sido egoísta uma vez na vida? Ele tinha dezesseis anos! O que eles esperam que ele faça? Jogar sua vida fora só porque eles não saberiam cuidar da deles? Porra, não! Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando e parou de andar.

" Aquilo não foi muito legal, sabe." Ele ouviu o murmúrio de Kon, que estava agarrado na parte de trás da jaqueta e subiu para sentar em seu ombro. Ichigo lembrou-se que ele gritou na cara de sua irmã mais nova e no mesmo instante cobriu seu rosto com a palma da mão².

"Como eu sou um retardado! O que diabos deu em mim?" ele gritou enquanto chutava uma lata de lixo.

"Você quer mesmo saber?" Disse uma voz. Ichigo olhou para cima e viu Urahara em pé a poucos metros de distância.

"Urahara? O… O que você quer dizer com isso? Você sabe o que eu tenho de errado?" o lojista sorriu largamente.

"Claro que eu sei! Você está na puberdade!" Ichigo sentiu sua raiva subir novamente e Kon começou a dar risadinhas.

"Eu _não_ estou-"

"-Não negue, eu sei que você está! Sempre agindo como mal-humorado ou depressivo, vociferando com as pessoas, xingando a família…" Ichigo quase estremeceu quando ele disse a última parte. "Não há dúvidas sobre isso! Felizmente eu tenho a cura." Urahara disse com um olhar sinistro, o que fez Ichigo duvidar se ele realmente queria saber.

"Uma cura?"

"Sim, mas seu corpo provavelmente sofrerá com isso se você fizer muito…" Ichigo franziu o cenho.

"Que tipo de cura é essa?"

"Bem, isso vai aliviar muito o stress e tensão. Pode ser que você se sinta desconfortável no começo, mas uma vez que você terminar a primeira vez, vai querer fazer todo dia!"

"E estou achando que não é preciso alguma poção ou objeto?"

"Não, é feito com o corpo!"

"E uma vez que eu terminar…O que, exatamente?" Ichigo questionou.

"Não é legal se eu contar tudo a você! Você terá de adivinhar! Tudo o que posso dizer é, é algo que você faz com suas mãos." Ichigo ficou vermelho.

"V- você… EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO!" Urahara ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Pensei que ficaria feliz."

"Eu não… Isso… ISSO É IMORAL! Eu nunca farei isso!"

"Oh… Bem, ele vai ficar desapontado…" Ichigo franziu o cenho confuso.

"Ele? Ele quem?"

"Grimmjow, claro!" agora Ichigo sentiu-se realmente estúpido.

"Você… Você não tava falando sobre…?"

"Sobre o que?"

"Você sabe… Masturbação?" Urahara o encarou, e então começou a rir tão forte que parecia que ele iria quase cair de joelhos e rolar no chão. O rosto de Ichigo ficou novamente vermelho pelo constrangimento.

"N-não! Claro que não, apesar de que também é um método de aliviar o estresse" Ele disse, ainda rindo.

"Ele tava falando sobre disputar, Shinigami." Outra voz disse divertida. "Mas é claro que você é ainda um retardado para descobrir." Ichigo olhou para cima e viu o Arrancar de cabelos azuis encima de um muro com suas mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso selvagem em seu rosto. Ele estava usando roupas humanas, jeans normal e tênis branco.

"Estou dando o fora daqui!" Kon gritou em pânico, pulou do ombro de Ichigo para o chão e saiu correndo.

"Ei, eu disse pra você ficar na loja, não disse?" Urahara disse para Grimmjow, parando bruscamente de rir.

"Pena que eu não ouvi." Ichigo piscou, olhando para o outro em choque.

"Você tá deixando ele ficar com você?" Ele gritou com Urahara enquanto apontava para Grimmjow.

"Bom, eu imaginei que ele possa te curar desse humor irritante." O queixo de Ichigo caiu com a indiferença de Urahara.

"M-mas…Ele…Ele poderia machucar alguém!"

"Por que me preocupar com humanos quando eu poderia chutar a _sua bunda_?"

"Ele é perverso, tá me ouvindo? PERVERSO!" Grimmjow revirou seus olhos.

"Para de ser marica e lute logo comigo. Estou ficando entediado."

"Que seja, faça do seu jeito!"

"Espere um segundo!" Urahara os interrompeu. "Nós não podemos fazer vocês chamarem a atenção destruindo tudo aqui, podemos? Vocês dois vão lutar com seus corpos sem nenhum dos poderes." Grimmjow não se queixou, ele parecia certo de que poderia facilmente chutar a bunda dele sem seus poderes. Mas Ichigo não estava disposto a deixar que isso acontecesse. Grimmjow pulou do muro, e andou pela sua direção "Agora vocês crianças, divirtam-se! Estarei na loja se precisarem de mim!" Urahara disse alegremente e saiu.

"Pronto pra ser chutado, Shinigami?³"

"Só nos seus sonhos, Arrancar." Ichigo fez o primeiro movimento, um soco que foi facilmente esquivado. Nos primeiros minutos, ele fora a o único aplicando socos e Grimmjow o único se esquivando. Isso começou a mudar quando Grimmjow notou que Ichigo ficou mais sério e começou a realmente tentar. Alguns deles até acertou. Então agora ele começou a socar de volta. Ichigo foi colocando mais e mais de sua ira em seus ataques. Um soco fez seu oponente tropeçar para trás por um segundo, e então ele riu.

"Ótimo! Não sei de onde conseguiu, mas eu quero mais do que isso!"

"Eu tenho muito deixado ainda, não se preocupe!" A luta demorou quase duas horas, e ambos estavam começando a ficar exaustos, eles pararam e olharam um para o outro, ofegantes e suados. Nenhum dos dois queria desistir, mas esse era o limite de seus corpos. O braço direito de Ichigo estava num ângulo estranho, mas nada que ele pudesse arrumar e não era nada sério. Seu nariz e boca estavam sangrando e ele tinha uma ferida na sua bochecha esquerda. Ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue e limpou o resto.

"Maldito gigai estúpido." Grimmjow amaldiçoou pelas suas feridas, mas não estava sangrando como Ichigo. Parece que ele não podia mais agüentar sua perna esquerda.

"Claro, culpe sua resistência podre no gigai…" Ichigo murmurou.

"HEY! Você é o único que eu mal posso suportar! Não me faça quebrar a porra das suas pernas!" Grimmjow rosnou de volta.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar!" O adolescente desafiou-o."Ou você está cansado demais para uma segunda rodada?" Urahara estava certo: Esse era um perfeito apaziguador de stress e um bom jeito de livrar-se de sua ira. Ichigo pareceu ansioso para lutar novamente. Grimmjow pegou vantagem disso.

"Claro que não porra, estarei feliz em bater na sua cabeça um pouco mais. Mas com apenas uma condição."

"E o que é?"

"Você vai me ensinar tudo sobre o mundo humano."

"... Vem novamente?"

"Tem certeza que está fazendo isso certo, Kisuke?"

"Mas é claro que sim! É o modo perfeito de fazer Ichigo relaxar e manter Grimmjow ocupado!"

"Mas e se as coisas saírem do controle?"

"Com a luta?"

"O Arrancar parece muito interessado em derrotá-lo…"

"Oh, eu não me importo. Tenho tudo planejado. Além do mais, eu não acho que lutar seja só o que ele queria"

"Kisuke…?"

"Não dê importância, esqueça o que eu disse. Que tal um chá?"

"URAHARAAAA!" O dono da loja e sua amiga, Yoruichi, foram bruscamente interrompidos pela ira de Ichigo. Ele entrou na loja, seguido por Grimmjow que tinha ares bastante divertidos.

"Ah, aí está você! Fiquei me perguntando até quando ia descobrir." Urahara disse com um sorriso enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

"NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA! Mas que diabos você está pensando? Eu NÃO vou deixar esse cara ficar na minha casa! Ensiná-lo, tudo bem! Mas dormir na mesma casa-"

"-Eu já falei sobre isso com seu pai. Ele achou uma excelente idéia." Urahara interropeu seu discurso. O queixo de Ichigo caiu novamente.

"M…M-mas…Mas isso-"

"Parece que você não tem chance, Shinigami!"

"Vocês são loucos, estão me ouvindo? Vocês todos são insanos!" Urahara assistia Grimmjow arrastando Ichigo para fora da loja com um sorriso, enquanto ele ainda gritava o quão insano eram eles. Yoruichi pareceu um pouco preocupada, mas Urahara estava confidente que tudo estava como planejado. Eles apenas precisavam de um tempo juntos. Sem matar um ao outro. O quão difícil isso poderia ser?

"Não faça isso! Você vai quebrar seu idiota!"

"Então porque não explica como isso funciona, idiota?"

"Eu vou assim que você parar de atirar isso contra a parede, débil mental!" Yuzu e Karin estavam olhando para seu irmão e seu amigo que estavam brigando na sala de estar por causa de um celular. Ichigo andara mais nervoso que nunca, sendo seguido pelo amigo de cabelo azul, quem elas nunca tinham o visto antes. Mas ambas sentiram-se muito desconfortáveis desde que ele era tão intimidador. Ichigo não sentiu que era preciso explicar algo para elas e as ignoraram, tentando tirar o aparelho das mãos de Grimmjow.

"Ch. Tudo bem." O Arrancar finalmente deu a ele, e tirou algo de seu bolso. Era um celular preto. Isso irritou Ichigo profundamente.

"Por que você pegou meu celular sendo que você tem o seu próprio?"

"Eu não queria quebrar o meu."

"Seu filho da puta!"

"Procurando por uma luta? Eu vou ter que chutar sua bunda novamente, Shinigami?"

"Ei! Nada de briga na minha casa!" Isshin os interrompeu.

"O que? Nós brigamos toda hora, seu hipócrita!" Agora era Ichigo que estava argumentando com seu pai. Yuzu e Karin decidiram desistir desde que aquilo estava indo a lugar nenhum. Depois de um tempo, Grimmjow ficou de saco cheio de esperar e arrastou Ichigo pelo colarinho para cima.

"Por que você precisa me arrastar?"

"Caso contrário você não viria. E eu pensei que cachorros aqui eram treinados."

"Do que você me chamou?" Grimmjow abriu a porta do quarto do ruivo e o atirou ali. Ichigo caiu contra sua cama e Grimmjow fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Desculpe-me; você ainda é um filhotinho não é? Um fraco, estúpido filhote." Ele alfinetou. Ichigo ficou vermelho.

"Cala a boca!" Grimmjow gargalhou.

"Você é tão fácil de irritar. Agora explica isso pra mim." ele exigiu, jogando seu celular preto na cama, perto de Ichigo.

"Diga as palavras mágicas que eu considero." Ichigo bufou, o que frustou Grimmjow.

"Se você não me ensinar como isso funciona agora mesmo, vou chutar sua bunda tão forte que seu nariz irá sangrar!" ele rosnou numa voz baixa e ameaçadora. Ichigo suspirou, sabendo que ele não estava brincando.

"Tá. Senta." Quando ele finalmente sentou perto dele, Ichigo começou a explicar como um celular funcionava. "É um dispositivo que você usa para se comunicar com pessoas à longas distâncias. Todo celular tem um número próprio. Você disca o número da pessoa que deseja falar, e espera até que ela o atenda." Grimmjow olhou para ele.

"E se a pessoa não atender?" ele perguntou.

"Uh… Você poderia deixar uma mensagem na caixa de mensagens. Daí eles saberiam que você ligou. Ou poderia mandar um torpedo."

"Torpedo?"

"Yeah. É bem fácil." Ichigo mostrou a ele como mandar um torpedo escrevendo um texto para Urahara: **'Eu t odeio'**

"Legal."

"É praticamente como conversar no computador." Grimmjow franziu o cenho, não entendendo uma coisa que ele disse.

"O que raios é um computador?"

_**Dois Dias Depois...**_

"ESSE BASTARDO!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Oh porra…" Ichigo estava sentado na sala de aula. Todo mundo estava olhando para ele por causa de seu repentino ataque. Mas ele não podia ajudá-lo nisso; aquele Arrancar chato vinha mandando torpedos a ele de cinco em cinco minutos por dois dias seguidos. Seu último torpedo era: **' Eu posso t ve rs! Ta triste? E eu kebrei sua mesa alias, espero que n c importe xD'**Isso fez Ichigo ficar mais ansioso para treinar com ele e chutar sua bunda por ter enchido seu saco e por ter quebrado sua mesa.

"Detenção! Se esse celular tocar de novo você vai ser detido pelo resto da semana também!" e como se Grimmjow tivesse ouvido também, seu celular tocou novamente.

"Filho de uma-"

"DETENÇÃO!" Ichigo gemeu de frustração, e decidiu ler o texto, de qualquer jeito.

'**HAHA ROLEI DE RI VC FOI PEGO!'**

"Eu vou chutar _tanto_ a bunda dele quando chegar em casa…"

_Espero que eles estejam caracterizados direito XD_

_**REVIEW **__ que eu atualizo mais rápido =)_

**Ps:**

¹- a palavra original é breakfast, que significa café-da-manhã, mas também significa almoço rápido. Sinceramente, não tenho certeza de qual é o verdadeiro significado que o autor/a quis dar.

² - O popular facepalm.

³- a frase original é "Ready to get your ass handed to you, Shinigami?" e eu sinceramente não consegui traduzí-la no literal o_o


	2. Microondas

_Microondas +Fogos de Artifício = Inferno_

Quando Ichigo estava andando em casa depois da detenção, ele foi emboscado por Grimmjow que o atacou até cair no chão e brutalmente começou a socá-lo em todos os lugares que ele conseguia. Ichigo conseguiu revidar e gritou com ele por fazer isso em público e em frente aos seus amigos. Sim, todo mundo estava lá, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Keigo e Mizuiro. Nel também estava lá com seu gigai, desde que ela era agora do lado deles. Depois de um mês recuperando-se de seus ferimentos, ela conseguiu ficar na sua forma adulta. Eles estavam muito felizes que Ichigo finalmente começou a falar com eles novamente, e foi principalmente graças às sessões de luta com Grimmjow. Só que agora ele não estava ajudando muito. Claro que Rukia estava mais assustada do que todos ali, desde que ela ainda se lembra do soco que ele deu em seu estômago. Ichigo tentou explicar a todos que ele não estava machucando-o, mas o fato de Grimmjow ter _apenas _aberto seu lábio arrebentado realmente não ajudou.

"Sério, não é tão grande coisa! É como… Esporte!" Ichigo tentou explicar, mas eles não ouviram.

"Você sabe das nossas ordens! Nossas ordens! O que diabos você estava pensando?" Rukia gritou com ele.

"Eu concordo com a Rukia, você não pode simplesmente sair com ele." Renji afirmou.

"É claro que você concorda com Rukia, é o que você sempre faz seu bunda mole!" Ichigo retrucou. "Além do mais não está mais doendo."

"Oi? Ele apenas abriu seu lábio? Você tá louco?" Tatsuki disse com profunda preocupação em seu rosto.

"Ta… Talvez devêssemos dar uma chance a ele?" Orihime disse com uma voz baixa.

"O quê? Você os testemunhou lutando na última vez, ele quase matou Ichigo!"

"Eu concordo com Orihime." Nel interrompeu. Todos a encararam surpresos. "Ichigo tem sido muito mal-humorado e frustrado uns meses atrás. Eu penso que lutar poderia ser um jeito excelente de fazer essa raiva se dissipar."

"Mas… Ele poderia lutar com qualquer outro-"

"- E também manteria Grimmjow longe de perseguir humanos por puro tédio" A maioria deles estava contente com tal constatação, mas Rukia era teimosa demais para aceitar.

"Mas e se você ficar seriamente ferido?"

"Se você está tão preocupada comigo, poderia me vigiar para ter certeza que ele não irá longe demais."

"E se você for visto por outro Shinigami?"

"Eles nunca viram minha cara, não teriam certeza se fosse eu ou apenas um humano qualquer" Grimmjow murmurou. Rukia ruborizou, tentando sugerir mais alguma questão. Eventualmente, ela desistiu.

"TUDO BEM! Mas não venha chorando pra mim se ele quebrar sua mandíbula!" Ela restrucou e foi embora. De certa forma, Ichigo não se sentiu tão culpado. Rukia nunca o entenderia de qualquer forma, foi o melhor a se fazer.

_Mais tarde naquele dia_

Grimmjow estava tirando uma soneca contra a mesa de cozinha depois de uma sessão de luta com Ichigo. Yuzu havia feito um bolo como agradecimento –desde que Ichigo estava se comportando muito melhor consigo desde que eles haviam começado a lutar um com o outro. Grimmjow quis arrebentá-la e chamá-la de estúpida, porque ele não podia comer comida humana. Porém ele estava tão cansado e simplesmente murmurou "que seja" e pegou um pequeno pedaço de bolo. O gosto não era tão ruim assim. Apenas muito doce. Quanto açúcar ela pôs ali? Ele não comeu o resto e simplesmente sentou-se contra a mesa da cozinha, até adormecer por exaustão. Ichigo decidiu deixá-lo ali e saiu.

Cinco minutos depois, Karin chegou andando, colocando pipoca no microondas para o filme que ela veria na TV. Colocou o tempo e decidiu ir embora já que ficar num cômodo com Grimmjow fazia ela ficar nervosa, mesmo se ele estivesse dormindo. Ela então saiu.

O temporizador do microondas acabou três minutos depois.

"FILHO DE UMA PUTA-" Grimmjow disparou e estava prestes a esmagar o aparelho se Ichigo não tivesse parado ele.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?" Grimmjow olhou em volta, confuso.

"Que merda de som foi esse?"

"O microondas, seu idiota!"

"O quê?" Ichigo o soltou com ligeira hesitação. Grimmjow encarou o microondas. "Por que isso apita assim? Eu estava tirando um cochilo, caramba!"

"Esse é o sinal que indica que a comida tá pronta." Karin murmurou enquanto andava e pegava seu saco de pipoca.

"Essa coisa faz comida?" Grimmjow disse surpreso.

"Não, débil mental, isso aquece comida fria." Ichigo o corrigiu com preocupação.

"Como ele faz isso? É só uma caixa estúpida com botões". Ichigo revirou os olhos.

"Por que você não bota a sua mão lá e vê o que acontece quando eu aperto os botões?" Ele sugeriu sarcasticamente.

"Cala o teu focinho." Grimmjow retrucou, enquanto estudava o microondas. "Como isso funciona?" ele pergunta a Karin, ignorando Ichigo. Karin mostrou a ele os botões de definir o tempo e de início.

"Você pode aquecer a maioria das coisas frias."

"Eu posso aquecer outras coisas também?" Grimmjow perguntou.

"Uh… Não, não seria boa idéia. O microondas pode explodir ou quebrar ou coisas assim" Grimmjow sorriu.

"Muito interessante. Obrigado pela informação." Ele disse, e andou para fora da teve um pressentimento muito ruim na boca de seu estõmago. Grimmjow nunca _agradeceu_ alguém, especialmente se fossem seus parentes. E mais aquele sorriso não predizia nada bom. Ele decidiu por manter um olho nele pelo resto do dia. Eles decidiram assistir um filme de horror depois que o filme de ação de Karin tivesse terminado. Os amigos de Ichigo viriam esta noite, também. Karin e Yuzu decidiram dormir cedo, sobretudo porque elas não tinham mais nada para fazer e não queriam incomodar Ichigo quando seus amigos estivessem aí. Porém, infelizmente para Ichigo, ele e Grimmjow foram deixados sozinhos enquanto seus amigos não haviam chegado ainda.

"Okay, diga." Ichigo disse com olhar fixo. Grimmjow levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"O quê?"

"O que você está tramando?" Houve um silêncio.

"Nada. O que_ você _está tramando?" Ele disse enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos de Ichigo, fazendo-o ficar desconfortável. Grimmjow estava blefando, apenas para confundir Ichigo, mas o rapaz não sabia disso.

"Não estou tramando nada, não me faça parecer que sou eu o malvado! Você é o perverso daqui, não eu!"

"Não estou falando disso." Grimmjow respondeu secamente enquanto passava os canais da TV. Ele vira Yuzu usar o controle remoto, e decidiu que não era tão difícil que não pudesse aprender sozinho.

"E sobre o quê você está falando?"

"Você realmente pensa que eu sou cego, não pensa?" Agora Ichigo estava muito confuso. O que diabos ele estava falando? Grimmjow sorriu e inclinou-se para ele. "Você realmente pensa que eu nunca notei seus olhares atrás de mim?" Ichigo ruborizou em centenas de tons de vermelho, não sabendo que Grimmjow estava fazendo isso apenas para ele perder o senso.

"O- o que... Isso..." Agora seus narizes estavam quase se tocando e Ichigo estava ficando quente. Ele estava implicando o que pensou que ele estava? Grimmjow tinha o seu olhar intenso nele, e de alguma forma, Ichigo não podia desviar seu olhar. Era quase magnético. Ele nunca notou o quão brilhante e azul eram os olhos de Grimmjow.

A campainha tocou. Ichigo levantou-se o quanto antes possível e correu para a porta, muito aliviado. Ele respirou profundamente e acalmou-se. Era apenas mais um de seus jogos mentais estúpidos para deixá-lo aborrecido ou para deixá-lo desconfortável. Ele não deveria mais analisá-lo… Ele abriu a porta e lá estavam Orihime, Nel, Ishida, Chad, Rukia e Renji. Aparentemente Rukia ainda estava furiosa, mas se mostrou alegre de qualquer modo. Parecia que todos exceto Rukia tinham decidido aceitar ou pelo menos tolerar a presença de Grimmjow, então eles o cumprimentaram.

Foi mais como um resmungo ou um pequeno 'oi'. Grimmjow ignorou de qualquer jeito, apenas dando um rápido olhar. Parece rude, mas ele sabia que era esse o jeito que ele cumprimentava as pessoas. Apenas com o olhar. Ele aprendeu bastante sobre os hábitos de Grimmjow em menos de quatro dias. Por exemplo, ele odeia ruídos de alta frequência como o som que o microondas faz. Ele ama beber leite direto da garrafa quando Ichigo podia vê-lo apenas para tirá-lo do sério. E claro, quebrar suas coisas. Qualquer coisa para deixar sua sessão de luta mais intensa ou para deixar Ichigo nos nervos, efetivamente. E então dormir. Surpreendentemente, ele também gosta de cochilar á tarde ou em qualquer horário do dia. Apenas ontem Ichigo pegou-o dormindo em sua cama.

"Todos estão aqui, certo? Vamos assistir o filme." Disse Renji, e então todos sentaram. Naturalmente, Ichigo ficou preso e sentando ao lado de Grimmjow, logo quando ele queria ficar o mais longe possível dele. O filme era sobre um grupo de adolescentes que estavam assistindo um filme de terror alugado e acharam alguns medalhões amaldiçoados que vieram junto com a fita. E então zumbis apareceram do nada e eles ficaram presos dentro da casa com vários tipos de monstros. Surpreendentemente, Grimmjow não falou com ele duranto todo o filme. Ele não falou com os outros, também.

"Por que eles simplesmente não matam os zumbis?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Você não pode matar zumbis, eles já estão mortos." Ishida respondeu.

"Shinigami estão mortos também, mas você pode matá-los, não pode, -tudo?" Grimmjow retrucou para o Quincy.

"Na verdade... É que... Shinigami e zumbis são totalmente diferentes!"

"Ch, que seja... Eu aposto que eles seriam mortos se você cortar a cabeça deles fora..." Parecia que Ichigo era o único que não falou até agora. Ele apenas ouviu a conversa dos outros e em seguida, foi surpreendido pelo zumbi que aparecera. Até quando seus amigos se foram, Ichigo estava sentado no sofá em silêncio. Ele então notou que Grimmjow não estava mais sentando perto dele, e suspirou. O que aquele cara estava tramando agora?

"Então... O que você quer de mim, de verdade?" Ichigo quase pulou do sofá quando subitamente ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

"Não faça isso!" ele rosnou irritado. "Eu não quero nada. Pare de ser ridículo, nós dois sabemos que você só quer me tirar do sério."

"Não, não quero. Você é o único que está me tirando do sério com esse olhar constante." Agora Ichigo ficou furioso.

"Bom, talvez você seja apenas um lunático paranóico que está alucinando coisas" Ele retrucou com voz alta, leventando-se.

"Talvez você seja apenas um pervetido que quer transar!" Grimmjow restrucou de volta com um sorriso. Até agora isso está indo bem.

"P-pervetido? O que diabos você tá falando?"

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!" A face de Ichigo ficou vermelha.

"Eu...Você é... Você é um louco! Eu vou dormir!" Ele gritou, quase a correr enquanto subia as escadas. Grimmjow sorriu mais ainda. Agora que ele se livrou daquele incômodo, ele podia finalmente olhar para o que o microondas realmente faz. Ele andou até a cozinha e avistou um pacote novo de pipoca. Ele tentou com ela primeiro, e descobriu que era muito fácil de manejar o aparelho. Ele jogou o saco de pipoca fora já que ele não precisava dele, e abriu os armários á procura de algo não-comestível para colocar no microondas. Karin disse que poderia explodir. Ele gostaria de ver isso... Ele achou um pedaço de fogo de artifício bem atrás de um armário. Provavelmente era velho, do ano passado. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que era aquilo ou que fazia, mas havia um adesivo dizendo "inflamável"...

"Isso deve dar." Ele jogou o pedaço para dentro do microondas e colocou para quatro minutos. Em apenas alguns segundos, faíscas voavam por todos os lados. Grimmjow aguardou excitado. E quando aquilo saiu, aquilo realmente saiu. O microondas explodiu com um enorme BANG e havia fumaça por todo lugar. Acima da casa, Ichigo acordou e correu para baixo. Ele ouviu Grimmjow tossindo, mas não podia vê-lo. Ele abriu a janela para a fumaça sair. Ele viu Grimmjow tossindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo no chão.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ?" Ele gritou furioso. De certo modo, seu pai não havia acordado com todo esse barulho, mas suas irmãs sim.

"O que está acontecendo?" Yuzu perguntou sonolenta.

"Nada, voltem a dormir!" Elas obedeceram ele, já que a coisa estava feia.

"Eu acho que o microondas explodiu." Grimmjow respondeu inocentemente.

"Por que... Por que você fez isso?" Ele disse, tremendo de raiva.

"Eu não sabia que ia explodir..."

"NÃO ME DÊ ESSA MERDA DE RESPOSTA! Isso era o que você estava planejando desde cedo, não é? Foi por isso que você estava brincando comigo!" Grimmjow levantou-se.

"Não, eu quis dizer o que disse anteriormente" Ele disse friamente, e começou a andar em sua direção. Ichigo andou para trás até ser pressionado contra a mesa. Grimmjow colocou ambas as mãos na mesa de modo que Ichigo não poderia escapar e observou-o corar. "Um pervetido que precisa transar." Ichigo mal podia respirar, mas conseguiu manter a calma, ou o que restava dela.

" Você vai me comprar um microondas novo" ele disse subitamente, que pegou Grimmjow desprevenido.

"O...O quê?"

"Você me ouviu." Ichigo sorriu.

"Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro-"

"Então você vai arranjar um emprego"

"Um emprego? Você é louco! Eu não vou trabalhar por causa do seu estúpido microondas!"

"Sim, você vai. Ou eu vou te chutar pra fora."

"Você não ousaria-"

"E vou pegar o Urahara para... Modificar o seu gigai."

"TUDO BEM! Eu vou arranjar o emprego estúpido! Só que você vai se arrepender, Shinigami. Eu vou fazer você pagar..." Ele ameaçou, e andou para fora da cozinha. Ichigo olhou para os destroços da explosão e suspirou. Por que ele está com um sentimento ruim sobre isso?

_Uma semana depois_

"O que você quer?"

"Posso ter um maço de cigarros?"

"Qual cigarro?"

"Huh?"

"Que tipo de cigarro, mula? Há vinte tipos de cigarros, como eu saberia qual você quer, seu estúpido egocêntrico! PARE DE DESPERDIÇAR A MERDA DO MEU TEMPO!

"Grimmjow! Não grite com os clientes!" o patrão da loja vociferou. "Minhas sinceras desculpas senhor, ele tem síndrome de Tourette¹, ele não pode ajudar! Pobre garoto..." Grimmjow rosnou alguma coisa e o cliente apontou para o maço que ele queria. Ele deu a ele o dinheiro, pegou o maço e saiu correndo.

"Fique com o troco!" Grimmjow suspirou irritado. Humanos estúpidos... Se ele tivesse um dólar para cada vez que ele quisesse matar um cliente, ele estaria rico agora. E as jonens adolescentes são as piores. No primeiro dia, uma garota da escola de Ichigo o reconheceu trabalhando ali, e desde então dezenas de garotinhas da escola vinham para a loja comprar qualquer coisa só porque ele estava trabalhando ali. Seu patrão estava feliz com isso, e esta era a razão por ele não ter demitido-o ainda. Ele disse que se ele tratar bem as garotas e controlar seu temperamento, iria dar a ele um aumento.

"Oi" disse uma pequena voz, o acordando de seus pensamentos. Grimmjow piscou e olhou para as três garotas. Ele precisava apenas de mais alguns dólares. Se ele agir como um cara legal, seu patrão talvez lhe dê um aumento hoje e ele poderia sair de lá. Então, mesmo que isso estivesse matando um pedaço seu de lá de dentro, ele agiu de modo amigável, educado e charmoso. Ugh.

"Posso ajudar?" ele disse educadamente.

"N... Nós queremos três barras de chocolates, por favor!" Outra garota disse. Grimmjow Virou-se para pegar as barras. Seus dedos estavam se contraindo, e ele teve que usar todas as suas forças para não gritar com essas pequenas, estúpidas garotas, que provavelmente ainda brincavam de Barbie. Ele deu as três barras com um sorriso charmoso.

"Obrigada!"

"Mais alguma coisa?" As três garotas coraram profundamente, enquanto elas arranjavam algo a dizer. Ao mesmo tempo Grimmjow viu Ichigo andando com um sorriso largo, muito divertido. Ele rangeu os dentes. Ele queria se vingar, mas não sabia como, ainda.

"S-sim... Nós estávamos pensando... Você tem namorada?" A mais valente das três perguntou.

E aqui estava sua vingança, servida num prato de prata. Grimmjow sorriu.

"Bem, não." As garotas pareciam estar excitadas. "Na verdade eu tenho um namorado, não uma namorada." Seus rostos caíram. A mandíbula de Ichigo também.

"Você é... Você é gay?" A do meio disse desapontada.

"Yup. Na verdade, ele está bem ali." Ele disse, apontando para Ichigo, que ficou vermelho.

"Você quer dizer o Kurosaki? Ele é... Gay? Oh, pobre Rukia! Agora ela não tem mesmo chances com ele." Uma das garotas suspirou.

"Vocês conhecem ele?" Grimmjow disse, mais feliz do que se sentiu em uma semana desde que sua vingança só ficava melhor e melhor.

"Mas é claro!"

"ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!" Ichigo gritou todo vermelho. Grimmjow andou até ele e colocou suas mãos envolta de sua cintura.

"Ele só tá constrangido" Ele disse às garotas.

"Oh, está tudo bem, nós entendemos!" Uma das garotas disse com um sorriso.

"Yeah, nós estamos totalmente de boa com isso!" As outras duas concordaram.

"O que diabos você tá fazendo?" Ichigo sibilou corado.

"Aruinando sua reputação." Grimmjow Sussurrou de volta com um sorriso demoníaco. "Meninas, vocês poderiam me fazer um favor e contar a todo mundo que ele já é meu? Isso poderia tornar as coisas mais fáceis."

"É claro que contamos! Sem problema!"

"O-o que? NÃO, ELE-"Grimmjow colocou uma mão em sua boca e sufocou suas palavras.

"Você é realmente um menino mau. Vai precisar de uma puniçaõ quando chegar em casa."Grimmjow dise com um sorriso maroto. As três garotas deram risadinhas e coraram.

"Nós devemos ir agora, está ficando tarde. Não se preocupe, nós vamos contar a todo mundo! Nos vemos na classe!" Elas disseram a Ichigo e foram embora. Quando elas estavam longe de vista, ele deixou o Shinigami ir.

"SEU BASTARDO!" Ele gritou com Grimmjow.

"Eu disse que teria volta, Shinigami…" Seu patrão entrou na loja com um cheque de salário em suas mãos.

"Aqui, seu pagamento e um extra." Grimmjow pegou o cheque, e sorriu.

" Adivinha, velhote? EU ME DEMITO!" Ele gritou na cara dele e jogou o pagamento na cara de Ichigo. "AQUI ESTÁ O SEU DINHEIRO ESTÚPIDO! E EU ESTOU FORA! HA! Os dois homens assistiram ele ir embora quase em estado de euforia. O patrão arranhou a parte de trás da cabeça. Ichigo estava olhando fixamente para a porta com o cheque frouxamente na mão. O patrão suspirou, não entendendo nada do que havia acabado de acontecer.

"O que é que esse cara tem?"

"Ele é o demônio..."

**REVIEW, QUE EU TRADUZO MAIS RÁPIDO**!

¹- A síndrome de Tourette ou síndrome de la Tourette, também referida como SGT ou ST, é uma desordem neurológica ouneuroquímica caracterizada por tiques, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (espasmos) ou vocalizações que ocorrem repetidamente da mesma maneira. Esses tiques motores e vocais mudam constantemente de intensidade e não existem duas pessoas no mundo que apresentem os mesmos sintomas. A maioria das pessoas afetadas é do sexo masculino.


End file.
